When Worlds Collide?
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: What will happen? Chaos? Or will humanity finally band together and fight the hand fate has dealt them? Fight for survival? My first time doing a multi-crossover, so bear with me... Castlevania X WO X DFF rated T for some rather rash content ya know what I mean... Not sure in terms of pairing, but let's see how it goes
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of new worlds 1

A/N: Hiya! So... I was bored, and I wanted to try experimenting a bit... the lights are out at my place when I'm writing this, and well... I can't study 'cuz I can't see SHIT. Haha, so yeah... here you go...

A WO/Dissidia/Castlevania crossover! Now, let's see if I can make this work...

Ya know what? I'll let you decide, my judgment is clouded at times and I'm gonna think it's great and then I'm gonna force it to continue and blablablablabla...

Disclaimer: NONE OF THE SERIES USED IN THIS STORY IS OWNED BY ME.

Right, let's see how this works out...

* * *

_-When worlds collide, chaos ensues. That much is certain. _

_But what if, instead of the two worlds that's currently fused together..._

_What if we add some more into the mix?_

_A world, where what we think are myths are pretty much real, a Dark Lord aiming to destroy all of humanity_

_And a world, in the midst of a war between light and darkness, a war of the gods, repeated already in numerous cycles._

_Will this newly created realm, this ever-changing world be more chaotic then it used to be?_

_Or will they be able to repel fate, declaring the world's end?-_

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival of the new worlds

A young boy stirred awake to the sound of running, metal boots colliding with the ground, then metal clashing against each other, blood curdling screams, and so on. He sat up, brushing the sand off of his snow-white hair, opening his eyes soon after. The first thing he noticed is that he's in a beach.

Oh wait a minute. Beach?

"_Wait, what? I... thought I was in Dracula's castle_," he thought, confused. Then, the scent of rotting flesh caught him. He turned to the source of the smell and saw dead bodies, pilling up all over the ground, swords, spears, or maybe arrows puncturing some of them, while others had numerous wounds on them, or fatal ones which went right through their body.

Before he could comprehend what it is that he's seeing though, he sensed a presence behind him. He turned, and he saw someone, hurling a spear towards him. The young boy dodged immediately, and soon after found himself running. He finally realized where he's in:

A war zone.

* * *

A young lady, wearing all blue, ran across the snowy field. Blood stained the snow, and sometimes, she would accidentally step on some of the bodies. There's no avoiding that though. This is a battleground, and bodies do pile up everywhere whether you like it or not.

She then saw people (well... maybe not people per se) heading towards her, blades raised. She kept of running, opening her book and thrusting it forward, axes and blades coming out of it. Her Tome of Arms is becoming really handy now, as she isn't given enough time to cast spells –given the cicumstances. The blades dissapeared. The young lady closed her book and continued running. She then heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Charlotte!"

The young lady, Charlotte, stopped running, turning to the source of the sound, and saw a man wearing a red coat, a whip at hand.

"Jonathan! Where have you been?" Charlotte asked, but then was interupted by an arrow heading their way –which, of course, they dodged.

"Let's just talk about that later! Right now, we have to get out of here," Jonathan said, and started running, Charlotte following suit.

* * *

"Wait!"

Shuten Doji has just escaped. Again.

This was Taigong Wang's second attempt at catching him. This demon... there's something about him, he knows that for sure. That demon may very well be the key to altering the fate of this realm, altering the fate of humanity's extinction itself. It's just a hypothesis, though, and all hypothesis' needs to be proven, right?

Which is going to be a pain if this keeps up.

He can't be going on a wild goose chase like this for too long, as the time for the world's destruction is imminent, no matter how you look at it. Even with Kaguya's time traveling powers, they still had to be quick.

The problem is, though, how to catch him. That's the hard part. Proving his theory will be an easier task than this. That man posseses incredible power, so it's not easy to catch him. Plus, he follows orders, so if he's told to run, he will. And he's surpirsingly fast, too.

Taigong Wang sighed. This will be harder than he thought.

"My Lord!"

Taigong Wang turned to the source of the sound, and saw one of his men, with someone else following him.

"Ah, and who might you be?" He asked, putting on his normal, calm face.

* * *

Jonathan and Charlotte kept on running. The cold is really starting to get to them. But hey, at least there aren't any monsters, or any Draculas to deal with, right?

They then suddenly got surrounded by a horde of soldiers, wielding all kinds of weapons.

They fell into a trap.

... Okay, I guess I'll take that back.

The whole "defeat Dracula and prevent his resurection" is replaced by something much worse: "Get out of a battlefield with a massive army going after your asses with only the two of you there to fend for yourselves". Yeah, much worse.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm sorta hoping we were fighting Dracula right now," Jonathan said.

"I can't blame you... I'm thinking the same thing too," Charlotte replied. She then felt Jonathan grab her hand. He looked at her and smiled, tightening his grip on her hand. Charlotte looked surprised for a second, but then smiled and nodded as well.

They both then raised their hand up, a sort of light radiating from it.

"HOLY LIGHTING!" They chanted, then lighting spurred out, zapping and killing everyone surrounding them (save a few who miraculously survived). The lighting then started do die down a bit before dissapearing completely. They both let their hands free and let's it limp down to their waists. They then heard someone clap from afar.

They saw someone wearing light armor, with what looked to be eastern imperial clothing on, hair tied into a low ponytail, with a cold expression on.

"Quite the display of skill there," he said.

-TBC-

A/N: Meh, I suppose I'll upload this later. I'll give you guys two chapters (this one being the CV one, the next one being the DFF one), so yeah!

Oh, and the reason I did this as a multi-crossover is, well... I couldn't make a decision. I COULDN'T CHOOSE, OKAY. *goes off to cry*

So yeah, I'll be uploading two chapters at once! Make sure to read both before you make your decision, as both are samples (and intros) to both crossovers (if you get what I mean).

The continuation of this story is entirely on your hands! So go on, and tell me through reviews~ ^v^

(btw, if you guys don't want me to continue, I'll take down the whole story ^v^'')


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of new worlds 2

A/N: Hey guys, like I promised, I'll make the second chapter! This time, it'll be the guys from Dissidia: Final Fantasy (although I don't know if I'll add the Duodecim characters in there... I guess I'll let you guys choose that, as soon as you tell me if this crossover works or not)

So yeah, here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival of the new worlds (part 2)

A young man walked across what was left of a battlefield, his blue cape flowing in the wind, sword unsheathed and ready just in case. He can't be too careful, now can he?

He then arrived at an empty garrison. Bodies piled up in there, a horrible stench reeking from the carcasses. There's an exit in front of him. He headed towards it, but then heard the sound of galloping horses as he was just about to step out of the garrison. He quickly stepped back, and hid behind the garrison's doors. He waited until the sound went away, but then he heard it stop in front of the garrison. He heard one stop just in front of the other exit as well.

Well now, he's surrounded. So much for getting out of here without being noticed.

* * *

"FIRA!"

And just as those words were spoken, a huge fire erupted, burning everything around it. Oh wait a minute...

She's in a forest.

The fire burnt one of the dead leaves about to fall onto the ground, it then ignited everything else around it.

She just caused a forest fire. Great...

"Terra!" someone called. The young lady –Terra, turned to see a young boy wearing a suit of armor, with a helmet that made his head look like that of an union's, running towards her. The young boy then gripped Terra's hand and dragged her away.

"C'mon! They're on to us now!" He said as he continued running. Terra just nodded and ran along with her companion.

They didn't know what happened. First thing they knew: They're in a forest-like area. And a second later, someone –or rather some_thing_ – tried to kill them with his giant club (which Terra's young companion killed swiftly with one of his spells), and now what looked to be a massive band of... _things_... are chasing them, trying to kill them.

Well, this is bad.

* * *

The young man frantically search around the area for a place he could hide in. Alas, this is an empty garrison; of course there wouldn't be anywhere he could hide in. He then saw the people who stopped in front of the garrison stepping into it. Well, get ready...

"Huh-? Who are you?!" Ma Chao said, pointing his spear at the young man, who just stood in place. Pang De came in as well, but just looked at the young man, confused.

The young man, on the other hand, is searching for a way he could break through and get out of here. There's a man pointing a spear directly at his face, and then there's another man, with a mace on both hands. Spiked ones at that.

Hey, he didn't want to die yet! He still had to fight for Cosmos after all, and see his friends again and take care of some unfinished business back in his world.

But whatever this place is, it's nowhere like his world or where he's currently living.

* * *

While running, Terra and her companion stumbled upon a clearing, not yet affected by the fire Terra just caused.

"Onion, you ok?" She asked. Onion –or better known as Onion Knight, nodded. They then heard heavy footsteps coming from behind them. They turned and saw this massive –well I guess not massive, but huge man wearing tribal clothes (which only consisted of cloth here and there, and then some animal hide and maybe bird feathers), with an angry look on his face.

A _very_ angry one at that.

"Hey! What're you doing in my land?!" The man asked, angrily. Terra just stood in place, while Union decided to answer the man's question.

"I honestly have no idea. First we're in a forest, then something attacked us, we started running, and we ended up here somehow," Union said.

Terra swallowed the lump on her throat before continuing ,"W-we didn't know this was y-your land... w-we didn't m-mean to tresspass..," she stuttered. The man sighed.

"Fine, then," he said,"I'll let you go," he continued, picking the two people in front of him up ,"but this is your last chance! Come here again, and I'll slaughter the both of you on the spot," he said, and carried them outside of his "land".

* * *

"Ma Chao, wait..," Pang De said, motioning for Ma Chao to put down his spear. He then stepped closer to the man and asked ,"who are you? I didn't come across anyone like you in the battlefield, and you don't look like anyone who would ally themselves with the demon army."

"Demon army?" The man repeated. Ok, did something happen here? Did he –again- get transported to another realm he knows absolutely nothing about?

And... an army of Demons? That doesn't sound good. At all. Just dealing with that damn emperor back at his world was bad enough, but now he really had to face things coming out of hell _itself_.

Maybe there's no more hope of him coming back to his world after all.

Maybe, but he decided to leave that thought aside for the time being and sort things out with these people right now.

"My name is Firion. And... I honestly have no idea what your talking about," he said. Pang De nodded. So he was right about another newcomer, hence why he's back in this part of time. To help this man if he –perhaps- died in the original past, and also to recruit him as another ally.

* * *

Terra and Onion Knight safely reached the exit (what with a giant carrying them? Of course they would be!)

"Thank you," Terra said, bowing slightly in front of the man. Union did the same. The man simply stood in place though, not paying any mind of the respect these kids are giving him.

"Just remember what I said. Step in this place again, and I'll slaughter you on the spot!" He said and walked off. Terra sighed in relief, but Union... doesn't seem too happy.

"Just what the hell is that guy thinking, proclaiming this place to be his "land?" What proof does he have?!" Union asked. Terra just shrugged ,"I have no idea Union... sorry," she said apologetically.

"He does have proof," a female voice said. Both turned their attention to where the voice came from and saw a woman, wearing clothes kind of like his, only with less cloth covering her and exposing much of her body. Union gaped, but Terra quickly covered his eyes. He is _way _too young to see this.

"This place... is where the Nanman tribe lives," the lady began ,"well... _lived_, actually," she then said. Terra cocked her head to the side. Lived?

"Umm... why? What happened?" Terra decided to ask, still keeping Union's eyes closed. The lady sighed.

"Well... we once lived here, but then those bastard demons decided to waltz in here and take our land! Wait a minute-," she said, staring at them ,"your not with them, are you?" She asked, giving them a suspicious look. Terra shook her head ,"I think I know what your talking about, and no, we're not one of them," she said.

"Yeah, we don't even know the first thing about what's going on here!" Union exclaimed. The lady then started to chuckle a little bit.

"Ahaha~ Why are you keeping the kid's eyes closed like that? Just let him go," she said.

"Well, um... would you mind putting on something a bit more... appropriate, please...?" Terra hesitantly asked. The lady sighed.

"Fine, but we'll save that for later. The name's Zhu Rong. Yours?" Zhu Rong asked.

"T-Terra. My name's Terra," Terra said.

"And I'm Luneth, also known as the Union Knight," Union said. Zhu Rong started chuckling again, but Terra quickly shushed her.

* * *

"Firion, eh?" Pang De repeated. "Did you know-or remember- how you came here?" Pang De asked. Firion shook his head.

"No, actually. I don't remember leaving the Sanctuary," he said, although he doubt they'd understand what he's saying. Pang De, though, nodded. Ma Chao then spoke up.

"We'd like you to come with us, then," he said. Firion jumped a bit, surprised.

"Wh-What? But... we just met. Could you really trust me?" He said.

"Well, if what your saying is true, then yes, we can," Pang De inquired. Firion sighed. There's just no escaping this, is there...?

...

After giving it some thought, Firion finally reached a decision.

"Alright. I'll come with you, if that means a chance of finding my way back," he said. Pang De and Ma Chao nodded.

"Alright, then. Let us meet back with Kaguya," he said, gesturing for the others to follow him.

This'll be intresing. Just... will he really find his way back? Only time will tell.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Ha, finally... done... Alrighty, then, tommorow I'mma upload these chapters, then I'll let you guys decide if I should continue it! Right then, I'll leave you to think now~ Thanks, and see ya later Peeps~! XD

Oh, btw, about Luneth being the Union Knight... well, that's just my personal headcanon. See, when I look at FF3's opening movie, and look at Luneth, compared to the others, he's the closest one to looking like DFF's Union Knight, so yeah...

(also, I wanted him to have a real name)


End file.
